Running Out Of Pain
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: ONESHOT.....SONGFIC.....John Morrison aka Nitro had everything going for him but when he loses a certain match, he hurts the one closest to him. NitroXOC?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODY OR NITRO...I ONLY OWN AUDRINA...AND THE SONG IS "RUNNING OUT PAIN" BY 12 STONES...I DON'T OWN THE SONG EITHER! **

**As he raises his hand you begin to understand  
That no love is worth the hate that you feel  
Now you're running out of pain  
And all these feelings feel the same  
So you close your eyes and wish it all away**

Johnny Nitro walked through the backstage curtain on the way to his lockeroom. He had just lost the intercontinental title to Jeff Hardy, and he wasn't in a good mood He reached his lockeroom and yelled for his girlfriend Audrina. "Audrina get out here right now!" Johnny yelled. "What's wrong?" Audrina asked walking out in to the room. "I just lost my match, and you asked me what's wrong?!" Johnny yelled as he grabbed Audrina's wrist. "Ouch. Johnny you're hurting me" Audrina said wincing in pain. "Well then this won't feel good" Johnny said raising his hand and smacking her as hard as he can across her cheek. Audrina fell to the ground and held her stinging red cheek. Audrina closed her eyes and wished this would all go away. She couldn't take it anymore. This abuse and the hate that she feels for him isn't worth staying. If Johnny loved her as much as he said he did, then why did he have to hit her? Audrina loves him, but the abuse is getting old pretty quick.

**And I lie awake and I try to say  
Anything I know just to ease your pain  
But you hide away where no one can see  
And it's only you that can set you free**

After Raw had ended, Audrina and Johnny headed to the hotel. The ride to the hotel was a pretty quiet one, except for Johnny mumbling things to himself. As soon as they checked in, Audrina went straight to the room and went in the bathroom to take a bath. She got undressed, and got in the bathtub. She sat there with her knees up to her chest, and she sat in there and cried softly to herself. She was trying to think of when it all changed between the 2 of them. They have been together on and off for about 4 years. She never saw this side of him before. Audrina quickly got a bath, and got changed in to her pajamas. She walked out of the bathroom, brushed her hair, and got in bed and under the covers. Johnny was already in bed, and his back was turned to her. Audrina turned her back to Johnny, and closed her eyes. Just as she did, she heard him say "Hey, you asleep?" "Nope, not yet" Audrina answered. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier. I was mad, and I let my anger take over" Johnny said. "It's ok. I totally understand" Audrina said. "Hey look at me" Johnny said. Audrina turned to face him. "I'm sorry" Johnny said touching her cheek. "It's ok. I'm sorry too" Audrina replied trying to smile. "I love you" Johnny whispered. "I love you too" Audrina whispered back. Johnny took Audrina in his arms and kissed her forehead. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Audrina turned her back to him again and shut her eyes.

**Now the time has come again  
So you reach deep down within  
To find the strength that you have buried there  
As you turn to walk away you can still hear him say  
You'll never make it in this world alone**

The next day Audrina and Johnny drove to the arena, forgetting all about yesterday. When they got there, they both went their separate ways. Audrina went to catering, while Johnny went to his lockeroom. He said that he would meet her in the catering area. Audrina grabbed a bottle of water and sat at an empty table. Her friend Cody Rhodes, walked in along with John Cena. Cody said something to John, then walked over to where she was sitting. "Hey Audrina" Cody said sitting down. "Hey Cody, how are ya?" Audrina asked. "Pretty good, you?" Cody replied. "Ok. Could be better" Audrina said. "Why, what's wrong?" Cody asked. "Nothing. It's nothing" Audrina said. "Ok, well I'm here if you need someone to talk to" Cody replied. "Thanks Cody" Audrina said smiling. "Anytime, well I gotta go. Talk to you later" Cody said standing up. "Ok, bye" Audrina said waving. What Audrina didn't know, was that Johnny was watching her the whole time. Johnny rushed over to her, and before Audrina could say anything, Johnny snatched Audrina up by the arm and drug her out in the hallway. "What the hell was that all about?" Johnny said angrily. "What are you talking about?" Audrina asked. "You were talking to that Cody Rhodes kid" Johnny said yelling. "He's my friend, so of course I was talking to him" Audrina said wincing at his grip. "I don't like him, and you're my girlfriend. I don't want you talking to him again!" Johnny stated still yelling at her. "You're hurting me" Audrina said trying to get out of his grip. "Again with the whining" Johnny said tightening his grip on her arm with his right hand, as the anger boiled inside of him. He suddenly let go of her arm with a smirk slowly forming as she looked down at her redden arm, as she went to look up at him the palm of his hand slapped across her cheek. Her eyes started to water as her cheek suddenly was a bright shade of red, just as her hand went up to her cheek Cody watched from down the hall. He shook his head in disbelief as he purposely walked back into the catering area, he glanced at them as Johnny muttered something to her again. "Lets go now, to the hotel…" Johnny demanded as he grabbed her arm tightly. Cody dropped his water bottle as he watched this "Leave her alone, Your not the boss of her. Audrina why are you letting him do this to you, he's really changed who you are." he said as he walked by them, he pulled his keys from his pocket before he vanished down the hall. Audrina looked at her boyfriend of 4 years then she managed to get out of his grip "I'm so sick and tired of all this abuse. I'm done with you. Johnny We're done, Your not a lover anymore you're a fighter. Leave me alone" Audrina said starting to walk away, but Johnny grabbed her arm and pulled her in to him then his lips brushed against hers. He pulled away suddenly then he spoke with anger in his voice still. "You'll never survive without me. I'm all you've got, no one else would want you". Audrina pulled her hand back and said "It's over Johnny, so go find some other girl to abuse because we're through". Johnny stood there in shock as he watched Audrina walk away. Audrina walked down the hallway with tears streaming down her face. She ran out to the parking lot and leaned against the wall and slid down it. The door suddenly opened and Cody walked out. "Hey what's wrong?" Cody asked as he walked over to Audrina. "Nothing" Audrina said wiping her cheeks. "Audrina, I know there's something wrong. You can tell me" Cody said sitting next to her. "Oh Cody" Audrina said hugging him, and crying in to his chest. "I just broke up with Johnny. He was treating me like crap and he was abusing me" she said as she looked over at him with her dampened cheeks "I'll hurt him, like he hurt you…" Cody said pulling back and trying to stand up, but Audrina pulled him back down. "No Cody, please. Don't leave me" "I won't Audrina, I promise" Cody said hugging her again as she cried into his chest again, leaving a few damp spots on his shirt.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HEY EVERYONE AGAIN!...I HAD THIS IDEA FOR ANOTHER OS AND HERE IT IS!...SHOUT-OUTZ TO MY SISTERS FROM OTHER MOTHERS SIERRA AND JANINE!**


End file.
